A Not So Simple Wish
by Duke-98
Summary: It's your favorite story all new and redone. New characters, clearer story, and (hopefully) sooner updates. Follow this average teenager through a strange transformation that may be then end of him and the rest of the world...


Duke98: Okay, this is my first fanfic ever (redone). I've changed the story plot arounda little bit. I now have the mind of a fifteen-year-old freshman and have decided to make some major improvements. I'm sure you'll notice them if you've read the 1st version. Anyway, I don't own Inu Yasha, or any of the other characters in the show, so don't say I do! If you have a story similar to mine, I haven't read it, so I'm sorry! Tell me if you do!

Inu Yasha: Thank God you don't. Otherwise you'd blow all the money on your fuckin' manga!

Duke98: ........blinks Your point?

Inu Yasha: anime fall

Duke98: I happen to like my manga thank you. You're in one too BTW. glare

Sango: You shouldn't have opened your big mouth. --

Shippo: magic poof MAGIC SHUT UP SPELL!! HIYA! puts a piece of paper with scribbles on it over Inu Yasha's mouth

Inu Yasha: -- pummeling commences

Miroku: It was a valiant effort.

Kagome: SIT! Inu Yasha is suddenly unconscious in a 25 ft. hole

Duke98: O.O backs away Time to start "A Not So Simple Wish." Before things get too outa hand.

Prologue: Wish Upon A Star

There was a time long ago, back when the earth was pure, when the stars held great and glorious power. They were able to grant the pure wishes of the beings of Earth, and enjoyed bringing happiness and help to those in need. Unfortunately, as the Earth and its beings grew older, the beings began to become more corrupted. Their wishes began to relate more to greed than to help those in need. Soon, the stars were given commands from the beings to give them more power over the others. Shortly afterwards, the stars were forced to turn their backs on the planet Earth, leaving it's beings to become more and more corrupt day by day.

Soon, the beings began to take on forms. Some beings chose to live in the deep seas as fish, so ashamed by their greediness that they never wanted to look at the stars again. Some chose to live on the land as beasts, feeding off their anger from their ungranted wishes and taking it out on the Earth and other beasts. Still others chose to live as humans, the greediest of all the beings who hid their greediness with outer beauty in hope that the starts would come back to them. The most pure of the beings became the birds of the sky, who sang songs of the wonderful times once spent in union with the earth and the stars. The most corrupt of these groups evolved into demons who drew their power from others and made themselves in the likeness of others to bring themselves more power. All these beings, however, were so ashamed of their greediness that they chose to sleep during the night, to make sure that they never had to stare at the stars they had misused. This is how the earth has lived since the beginning of time, always festering in its corruptness and shaking at the discord between it and the sky.

However, despite the corrupt world the Earth had become, the stars would occasionally catch a pure and simple wish reach their ears, one made not out of greed, but just out of a simple dream. They then use their great power to grant the person's wish, and watch how they construct a great good out of it. Unfortunately, with this great power was wanted by all, and some say that even today, the beings of Earth still try to reach the stars in order to gain their power. None of the beings has yet to achieve this great heat, but if one did, it would surely mean the end of our World as we know it.

Chapter 1: Ears, Fangs, and Really Long Bangs

Daisuke closed the book he had been reading. It had been his favorite bedtime story since he had barely been able to walk. Wish Upon A Star was a kid version of how the world came to be. He knew he a bit too old to be reading kiddy books, but the story always helped him go to sleep for some odd reason.

He leaned back against his pillows and ran his hands through his curly black hair. It was only about an inch and a half long, but it was a lot longer than usual since he had recently decided to grow his hair out. The moonlight shone in through his window pane on his deep brown eyes that had shifted to that color over the past fifteen years from his birth eye color of black. He looked to his right to see the crimson red numbers shining from his nightstand. It was 11:30 on a Thursday night. He turned on his television to see the theme song of one of his favorite animes. Inu Yahsa.

The freshman sat watching the show until it ended at midnight. After a long day of marching band and playing Dance Dance Revolution, he was ready for a nice long rest. As he drifted off into sleep, he thought about all the adventures of the characters he had just watched. They lived such amazing lives, especially the rough, foul natured, and yet deep Inu Yasha. His eyes slowly closed, his unusually long eyelashes slowly creating a dark veil around his eyes. As his mind slipped into unconsiousness, his last thoughts of the day were slowly whispered in the dark room, "Stars...wish...demon...human...Inu Yasha..." His last words were followed by silence, except for his deep methodical breathing. The red crimson letters showed midnight as the light of the full moon drifted through his blinds during the first minute of Friday the 13th.

"GAAAH!!!" Duke jumped as his alarm rang........and rang........and RANG! Duke ran forward and hit the snooze button. "GAH! That thing is annoying!" Not that is wasn't annoying everyday, but for some reason, his ears were especially sensitive this morning. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, not noticing that he forgot to grab his glasses. He could see great, so no need. He left his room and headed down the hall, and ran downstairs, not noticing that his long straight hair almost got shut in the door. As usual, going down the stairs woke his dog up. He could hear her yelling, "Get down here and feed me! I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled back, "I'm here, so stop yapping at me!" He was satisfied when he didn't get an answer from his dumb-founded dog. Ha! He had showed her! Eventually he gave her her food, but enjoyed thinking that he had frightened her into submission.

Usually he waited for his family to come down for breakfast, but he had marching band this morning, so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to hold him over until he could eat breakfast after practice, taking a few big bites. Being completely oblivious to himself early in the morning, he still failed to notice the fang marks in his apple or the claws digging into it.

Luckily for the hopeless teenager, he had to go to the bathroom, which involved passing a mirror. Sadly, he didn't notice until he looked up from washing his hands. Normally, he would have yelled loud enough to wake up the entire house, but words failed to escape his lips. After all, it's not every day you wake up with fangs, claws, straight hair down to your butt, two black ears on the top of your head, muscles two times as larger then they were the day before, perfect smooth skin, and bright golden eyes when you were almost completely different the day before. As he stood there he touched his face, and slowly brought his hands up to where his hears had once been, then up to the ears now on top of his head, which twitched at the touch.

At this point, Duke's voice would have returned in full force, but he could hear his ride to practice knocking on the door, causing him to become mute once more. Since he couldn't drive yet, his girlfriend's parents always gave him rides to wherever he needed to go. He knew his girlfriend was knocking on the door. 'What if she sees me like this?!' he thought, 'There's now telling how freaked out she'll be if she finds out!' He had to form a plan. 'But how do u hide........' He looked at himself in the mirror again and gave a distressed look with a downtrodden sigh. 'Sure,' he thought, 'it was cool and everything but if anyone figured out........' The thought left his mind. He didn't even want to think about it.

He heard his girlfriend yelling through the glass windows, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Just a minute!" Daisuke called out, trying his hardest to buy as much time as possible.

"Well, we came a little bit early, but you only have five minutes before we have to leave with out you, so hurry up! Love you!" He heard his girlfriend walk off his porch, and quickly ran out of the bathroom, down the short hallway, up the stairs, down to the end of the hallway, and to his room where he shut his door just a bit too loud.

"Shit! How the hell did I end up like this!?!" he yelled, completely forgetting about the wish he had made last night as he scrambled through his clothes to find something to cover up his ears.

"Okay, okay, don't panic (a/n: A little to late for that, ne?)," he said to himself, "There _has _to be_ some_ logical explanation for me looking like I came right out Inu Yasha!" Unfortunately, he had been so tired when he had gone to sleep the night before that he didn't remember his mumblings.

After about 3 minutes of rummaging through his clothes, Daisuke had a pretty good outfit together. He went ahead and wore his normal outfit of blue jeans and a t-shirt, black t-shirt that day, making both baggy in order to conceal as much of himself as possible. To match his shirt, he found a black bandanna and wrapped it around his head to conceal his ears. He also decided to tell everyone that he had gotten gold contacts, since they were coming into style anyway. When it came to his hair, he decided to say that he'd straightened it out. No one would really think anything of it. No one knew how long his hair was, so it wouldn't be questioned. His claws were something he was having a problem with. His gloves wouldn't fit, or they broke, and he couldn't keep his hands in his pockets forever. He let out a deep sigh. He'd just have to say it was a new fad or something (a/n: Thanks Lacey!).

Now, all he had to do was get downstairs, and out the door and into the car. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard his dad's door to begin squeaking open. 'Shit!' he thought, 'Even from upstairs, he'll be able to see me soon. Best to run!'

"Love ya dad, bye!" he said aloud, almost making it out the door.

"Wait!" his dad cried back, "Is there something different about you?" Even without looking, Duke knew that his dad's was at the foot of the stair sand approaching fast. He was concealed by the door, but if his dad pulled the door away...

'Think Daisuke! Think! There had to be _something_ that will distract him long enough.' He was then struck with a brilliant idea.

"Dad!" he yelled aloud, with fake alarm in his voice, "Is that Maggie peeing on the carpet?!"

"What did you just say human!?" he heard his dog yell, "I'm in this stupid cage! How am I supposed to be peeing on the carpet when I'm stuck in here." He felt a little sorry for his dog, but it had given him the desired affect.

"What!?!" His dad turned enough long enough for Duke to get out the door, backpack in hand, and in the car before his dad could say a word.

"Thank the Lord!" he yelled aloud. He could still feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. As he looked up from his celebrating, he realized that his girlfriend and her dad were giving him funny looks.

"Uh...thank the Lord for this wonderful morning! Gotta love it! Perfect for early morning marching!" He gave them a fake smile and watched them turn around before relaxing in his seat. 'Great,' He thought, 'Now I look weird _and_ my girlfriend's dad thinks I'm a quack.'

Daisuke slowly closed his eyes in the soft seat, not going to sleep, but staying in a relaxing state of half-sleep. He silently hoped that the stresses of this morning wouldn't reflect the things to come for the rest of the day. Little did he know, his adventures were just beginning.

Back at Daisuke's house, a soft wind blue the huge oak trees in front of the house. Behind one stood a small paleish girl with a round mirrior held in her white hands. Next to her was a taller woman with black hair pulled back in a bun and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Come Kanna," said the taller woman known as Kagura, "This news will certainly please Master Naraku." The girl obeyed without any sign of objection and the two flew off into the distance on a huge feather that seemed to appear out of nowhere, invisible to anyone who might have woken up early enough to see them fly away in the distance.

Duke98: YaY! ( my word) I finished the FIRST chapter of my FIRST fanific, with my FIRST cliffhanger! MUAHAHA!! Chocolate and pocky falls from the sky WOOHOO!!

Inu Yasha: That's great and everything, but...WHERE DO WE COME IN!! at this point, the IY gang enters

Kagome: Well, I'm not saying it's bad, but it would be nice to include us, since it _is _an Inu Yasha fanfic.

Shippo: STORY! STORY! STORY! starts jumping around like his brother on sugar

Sango: I'm with Kagome. There's really no point in doing an Inu Yasha fancfic without that characters.

Miroku: As long as you give me an "interesting" part...Miroku's hand casually moves toward Sango's butt grope grope

Sango: twitch HENTAIII!!! slap

Miroku: Has a big red mark on his cheek And yet, I find it worth the pain

Sango begins chasing Miroku, hitting him with her Hiraikotsu

Kirara watches the entire scene with a rather confused look on her face

Duke98: Well........that was........interesting. But at least this time around I added in Kanna and Kagura at the end.

Inu Yasha: I DON'T CAREA BOUT THEM! WHEN THE HELL DO I COME IN, YOU BASTARD!!

Duke98: Kagome, would you please do the honors?

Kagome: Gladly. turns to Inu Yasha OSUWARI!

Inu Yasha: thud

Duke98: Arigato. To answer your question, you come in next chapter. Although now I don't know if I will...

Inu Yasha: You better, you stupid, mother fucking ningen.

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Inu Yasha: thud

Duke98: OO Anyway, please R&R (Read and Review)! Most people seemed to like the old version, and I hope that you like this version even more. I think it helps you understand what's going on better since I created a nice little prologue at the beginning.


End file.
